Nothing Was Left
by originalityisdeadd
Summary: Their fate so alike, yet how were they to know? Niether wanted to spill the truth about themselves, niether wanted to be rejected. Who could possibly help them? And just how will they escape their former Master, who wants nothing to do but destroy them? "We will meet again; I promise you that, my sin."


**A/N: No, I am abandoning my Paul/Bella. Actually, I will be updating tat right after I finish the chapter this evening. This has popped into my mind and wouldn't go away. Let me know what you think? **

**Words: **811

**Prologue**

"You are worth the wrath I will come about the next time we meet," these words had been spoken me all those years ago. What a fool I was to believe in a vampire's word; foolish I was, indeed. And yet, there was nowhere for the blame to go rather than upon my own-self. Forever in the mind of a 21 year old, bless my creator, but curse her as well for such a fault she had done to me. I was on my own. A nomad they, we, we're called. I went wherever I wanted, doing as I needed only coming back to please my sire. Consequences be damned, they are worth it. She is worth it. My home, my family, and my loyalty never failed me. I will do as I'm told and punish those who don't. Never making promises and keeping those I do, I am the best there has been yet and no one could convince me otherwise. Never had I once backed down in the face of death; not even as a mere human. Though, that I was not any longer. My thoughts on this, I couldn't tell you for my thoughts are no longer my own, but are hers and what she wishes it to be. My feelings on such couldn't be attained not explained for I have no feelings. Power; and that alone is who I am to please. Though I am not the first best, but the second and I wish to seek out this Major Whitlock she speaks so fondly of; to learn and prosper, to absorb. They call me Whitlock's second because I could not remember my own last name. No mind was paid since it was a privilege, no, an honour to be named after the great. Texas, this was the only place I was to call home; if that. My creator was harboured here, and I was created here.

Been a vampire myself for two years, walking this earth as the undead superior for two years, I can't say I accomplished much. Feed where and when I wanted to; change who I felt worthy. Brought back my creations to my Master, she said I had an eye for them; she appreciated that. In which, of course, she showed me to whatever extent she could. I was to change, train, and dispose. Those three words became my life spins after the first horrid months of my change. And I, without knowledge, accepted my fate. Even now, I was fascinated by almost everything. Other vampires, those who don't live my life, amaze me. She, Master, lets me venture out sometimes, as long as I am sure to return home; as always I do. I've met a few vampires in my outings, fewer than that of my human life. Unique, fascinating, adventurous vampires that seem to not care of my becoming but that I am there then, and will again return one day. Surly, I can't be attached to either of them but I can be intrigued. There was Alistair, Zafrina, Stephan and Vladimir, Garret; wonderful vampire associates, for lack of a better term. All wishing me well with a promise to meet again, how could I deny them? Those who teach me, help me grow. Those, they are the ones who wouldn't abandon me just because I am lesser.

Yes, that I am sure of; I am lesser. No matter my rank at home, should my about ever be spilled I will be the dead upon dead men. This is why I cannot make friends, even as a vampire I was meant to be alone. Though, I'm sure time will allow me to push them aside but I will never forget. It's rather impossible, and that's rather annoying. Even now, as these thoughts buzz through my head I cannot focus them. Contributing to why I am lesser, I am young, trained to kill, wanting to kill, I am not myself but I am who Master wants me to be. Lesser, such a demeaning term, explains my existence. I depend on humans to live, depend on death for pleasure. Depend; never trust, unless you want to get fucked over. "We will meet again, I promise you that; my sin." even then, I was referred to as sin, to the one I thought I could trust. Never trust, only take and go.

Lesser. I am lesser; but only I can see me as I am I only truthful to myself and even that has its extent.

They call me Major Whitlock; the female version.

**A/N: Keep on, or just leave the idea alone?**


End file.
